<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Очнись, ты в Лас-Вегасе by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491994">Очнись, ты в Лас-Вегасе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020'>fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fthegoldfinch2020: визуал g-t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/722287">Профиль автора на Фикбуке</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Очнись, ты в Лас-Вегасе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/722287">Профиль автора на Фикбуке</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/view/36ssJ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>